theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Future
What I understand is that we will get more help from alien life with energies in the future. In fact, we already have things we could use, or use more of. We (inside governments) come up with things on our own that are not shared publicly - the alien races have not given us any, at least not directly or officially. I am personally aware of alien life who are working with their human contacts to help them come up with cleaner energy and cleaner ways to use energy. I do not have any personal knowledge of the mechanisms of how they work though. Systems The alien races can't take over our systems and they can't control what is ours. If they give us something, it becomes ours. They can encourage us and help us get to where they can give us more things we need as we go along, that is, if we can't come up with them ourselves. I think the main problems are in our world organizations that will determine how things are used once we have them. We can already see how that will be by looking at what we do with what we have now. The individual alien people who are working at Earth now are working for our interests as a whole race. That is the main reason why they are here and why they are making themselves known to us now. It is correct that the governments can use "anything" about alien life in a bad way, but only for as long as you and I don't know better ourselves. That is why personal experience and education, and the sharing of personal knowledge is vital to the success of the relationships between our worlds. First Changes I would also like to see everyone fed, housed and provided medical care. I know we can already do this on our own, but I think it is going to take the influences of our visiting races on people, to make it possible for us people to push our governments to make the changes. Beyond the personal immediate necessities, there are things we do not have sufficient capabilities of, such as materials and technologies to clean our air and water. This is one of the first things the aliens spoke of to Jack and me, and what they can and will offer us is beyond what we can do alone. They can help us speed up the reversal of a lot of the damage we have caused our planet and atmosphere. Although some damage is permanent and some things lost are gone forever, with their help we will not have to ride out the full natural process of restoration once we make the change. Certainly it would be too dangerous now for the alien races to give any of our governments anything that can be used as weaponry. But once we sufficiently unite our world's countries and have one system of world leadership, anything the alien races give us can and will only be used for the benefit of all humans. It will take a long time to get to the goal of benefiting from those kinds of alien technologies, but once we are on a straight path ourselves, we will be trustworthy to handle such things. Also by then, we will be allied with our visiting group of worlds and they will give us any guidance we need with them. They can also help us unite our countries, mostly by mediation. Even with all our differences country to country, everybody begins to benefit immediately upon working toward one goal- peace. It is also dangerous for the alien races to give particular governments anything where it will cause a sense of favoritism of that country if it can be used against the aliens by other countries. The initial offers of assistance on an official level will be for any country at a certain standard. (This is my understanding, although I have not been told this in these words by the alien races.) If we had enough time and unity, we might work all of these things out on our own as a race. But because of the way we run our separate systems, our roadblocks are preventing it and our time is running out. Changes I would like to see a system of ground travel in which vehicles do not completely rely on an independent operator. I would like to see the end of industrial abuse of animals. I would also like to see unlimited education. We could already do these on our own, but we don't. Hunger Humans already know and have more efficient ways to produce food. I believe the main problems of human starvation with them are government control for dollars and distribution, which are problems in governments, not in the food. We have enough land and technology to grow and distribute enough food for everyone. Travel Eventually we will obtain dimensional travel capabilities from our visiting races. We do not have the materials we will need for this on our world, and our cell structure is not evolved far enough for it anyway. See also * Go back to the tour start. Category:Message Future Category:All